


Dummy Thicc Redundant Requests

by hypnoscissorsghostnerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Deep Throating, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoscissorsghostnerd/pseuds/hypnoscissorsghostnerd
Summary: Previously my Kinktober.(It's basically a good place to dump all my requests in. Also whenever I wanna make one-shots.)





	1. Hear My Song ~ Gabriel Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on my Tumblr! @ hypnosciossorsghostnerd !

He’s been sending mixed signals for months now and it was driving you crazy.

He would be sucking up to you one moment, saying sweet things about your appearance or your work ethics. Then, the next moment, he’s turning his back to you or pushing you harder during training sessions. He’ll snap one moment then become somewhat sultry the next. You’d catch his heated glances across the room then, an hour later, he’s coldly staring.

That’s when you had enough.

You sat outside his office, hearing him typing away and pacing when he was debating something. When you hear him settle down, he lands on hit butt hard against his seat. You test out his patience with a single tune from your lips.

You don’t hear anymore pacing. If anything, he was calm.

Almost habitually, you unlock the door to his office. Reyes looks up at you with a dazed expression as you enter the room. You pressed a button to make sure the door was locked behind you. His eyes meet yours with a rather blank expression, but his eyes began to roam along your body.

“You’ve been avoiding me _Commander_,” you let the words roll smoothly off your tongue. His chest heaves as you approach him, his hands slack at his side.

“What have you done to me, Siren?” he snarls. You hum a gentle tune and the strength leaves his limbs. Though he does his best to glare at you, he cannot move.

“Nothing~” you reply in a sing-song voice. “Just got you to relax.”

His eyes narrow at you as you make your way around his desk. His eyes follow your hips as you swing around the corner with a hand tracing the fake wood of his desk. You stand before him with a malicious glint to your eye. He scowls to intimidate you, but it didn’t work. If anything, it only excited you more.

“Now Commander,” you say with a lilt. “Are you relaxed or are you just excited?”

His eyes follow yours at his man-spreaded legs. There was a noticeable bulge that you knew he couldn’t deny. He bites his lip and tries to close them, but his muscles were far too relaxed.

“Having trouble?” you hum.

Gabriel’s teeth clench as you near him. He helplessly watches you lean over his body and ghost your lips over his. His eyes grow dark and he seems to beg for more. He _wanted_ you lips.

He wanted _you_.

Instead, you pull away and hook your foot under his, pulling his hips closer to the edge of his seat. The spinning chair dangerously tilts, but you rebalance it by placing a knee between his legs. You hear his breath hitch, eyeing you carefully; wanting, begging.

You lean over and ghost along his lips again, drifting away from them before finally making your way down his neck. You breathe softly against the soft flesh behind his ear, looking for the spot. He shudders when you nuzzle his earlobe.

“Oh?” you coo softly. “Here?”

Before he could protest, you graze your canine against the soft flesh of his earlobe. He lets out a desperate low moan, sighing as your lips cup his earlobe. You pull back, leaving a small mark on his ear. You smile and nuzzle the sensitive spot again, your eyes drifting down his chest to see the bulge twitch between his legs.

Gabriel has enough strength to tilt his head back, relaxing and giving into your spell. You make your way down his neck, your hands roaming down his sides before settling on his thighs as you trace your lips down his collar bones. You pull up his shirt before settling your hands on his thighs again, nails scraping the inside of his highs. He lets out delicious moans and sighs as you go down, kissing between the valley of his muscular pecs, following the path to his abs, before kissing down his happy trail.

Your nose bumped his bulge and you hear him gasp. You use your fingers to unbutton his jeans before using your teeth to bite the zipper. Feeling your hot breath over his clothed cock made his hips involuntarily twitch.

Your fingers gently hook around his waistline and tugged, looking up at him for the first time to see where he was.

Gabriel was absolutely flushed, his lips parted, his earlobe still red from where you nipped at it, his shirt pushed above his chest and watching the skin heave with each heavy breath. His eyes met yours, though they were half-lidded and full of lust.

Your mouth works over his hard cock, twitching for more as he feels the warmth of your mouth push through the fabric. You watch his eyes slowly close and his head toss back; simply enjoying the moment.

Without warning, you jerk down the rest of his pants and flimsy boxers with one move. You hear him gasp out a protest, but it got lost in a loud moan as your mouth cups the head of his cock. Your name rolls off his tongue like a sickly sweet treat.

The taste and smell of him was absolutely intoxicating. You kept your fingers clasped on his thighs, hoping to leave nail-marks along his skin so he’d remember what you had the courage to do for him what he would passive-aggressively show he was interested in you. You bob your head, wrapping your tongue at the tip before shoving him back down.

Gabriel does his best to hold still, his hips twitching at each bob. That’s when it dawned on you; he loved feeling you. He wanted to feel more of you, but your spell was too strong against his weak limbs.

You take a deep breath, licking and kissing his tip before glancing up at him. His eyes meet yours briefly before recognizing the look you had in your eye. His eye widens.

“W-wait!” he tries, but you relax your throat and push him down your throat.

You sat there, feeling him throb hard in your throat as your nose pressed firmly against the pattern of hair at the base. You see his pulse throb through his arteries next to his groin. You take satisfaction in that as you continue your relentless motions against this man. You nearly pull all the way out before pushing him deep down your throat.

The motion doesn’t repeat for long as you hear his moans become shorter and more desperate. You squeeze the inside of his thighs and you can feel the firm muscle underneath as they flex hard, trying to fight back the oncoming orgasm.

It doesn’t last long. His hips jerk up as his head tosses back, moaning out your name and incoherent Spanish mutterings. His cum floods your mouth as you work your throat to keep up with the heavy load. You patiently wait for him to come down from his high before pulling up, releasing his tip with a loud _pop_.

Gabriel watched you get up and wipe your mouth with a mischievous grin. Suddenly, you turn around and make your way away from the desk and to the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he tried to sound gruff, but his post-orgasmic high made him sound soft.

You look back just for a moment and took in the sight:

Gabriel Reyes lay slouched back in his seat, his legs spread and face flushed. His thick cock dangled dangerously exposed but still shone in the light to reflect your saliva. His shirt was still pushed up to his neck. He was still relaxed against the seat, dazed and unable to get back up. 

“At least let me get up,” he almost begs.

“I told you, Commander Reyes,” you cooed. “That’s not how my powers work.”

He stares at you, flabbergasted, as you close the door behind you.


	2. Darlin' Please ~ Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some begging and teasing by the reader to our dear, sweet Jesse~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was sorta rushed. I'm flatlining for ideas already because I have exams all MONTH--HRHG

It was pitch black in the room save for the two candles that lit each side of the bed, but it cast the most beautiful shadows over the curves of Jesse’s body.

The man had his hands lightly tied behind his back with his body weight holding them down as he lay on his back. His back was arched, his cock at full attention and the bead of precum threatening to spill over. He was breathing hard, the shadows flickering across his chest as it heaves.

“Darlin,” he tries to coax you again. “Darlin, please.”

“Ah-ah,” you chastise. You lean over him, fully nude, allowing your breasts to graze his thighs as your tongue teases to touch his needy cock.

“I can’t keep doin’ this,” he whimpers. “Please, darlin’.”

“Please what?” you tease. Your tongue flicks out as it presses hard against the underside of his cock. His back arches and he tosses his head back, his moans filling the dark corners of the room.

You meet his gaze momentarily before flicking your tongue past the head of his cock. You pull away again only to hear his sad whimpers again. His hips buck up, begging for your touch, your mouth--anything that would help him chase that release he has been begging so politely for.

“Darlin,” he whimpers.

“Beg,” you smile down at him. You climb your way over his body and he watches with a heated gaze. His impatience is clear across his face as he bites his lip, feeling the sopping wet heat between your legs just _barely_ graze against the head of his cock.

“Beg?” he breathes.

He didn’t seem to believe his ears for a moment. You reach down between the two of you and barely rub your fingertips alongside his cock. It bobs needily, begging for release. You can feel the precum form against the tip again as he whimpers. He tugs against his restraints behind his back, his hips pushing up to meet yours, but you deny him by lifting yourself up on your knees.

“You know what you have to do,” you say, leaning over and your words ghosting against his lips.

His lips are parted, his pupils blown, his tongue darting out to wet the lips that were dry from panting and biting for so long. You watch him daringly as you see the conflicted expression flick across his face. But it didn’t last long.

You were about to reach down to tease him again until Jesse interrupts you.

“No more, please!” he moans. “Please, darlin’, please let me cum.”

“Oh?” you couldn’t hold back the pleased smile that spread across your face. You didn’t expect such a daring plea from him so quickly. “Tell me more.”

“Please,” he whimpers, his hips bucking into the air, desperate now. “Please, darlin’, I can’t do this any longer. I have to cum.”

“Mmm, good boy~.”

He barely has time to breathe before you grab the base of his cock and relentlessly, and unexpectedly, slam down against his hips. His head tosses back against the pillows in a bellow of pleasure.

Jesse cries out your name in desperate please as you place your hands on his chest and begin bouncing on his cock. He whimpers and moans as he jerks his hips up to meet yours, trying to let you stay in control but unable to hold back.

“Augh,” he groan. “Augh, sh-shit! Shit! Darlin’, I--!”

With another thrust, you stay on him as you feel the hard flutter of his heart against your hands, his abs flexing deliciously underneath you as you slowly pump your hips, milking every last drop as he came down from his orgasmic high.

“Thank you, Darlin’,” he sighs happily, breathing deeply now that he got his release.

“We’re not done yet,” you smile devilishly. “I didn’t get to cum yet, _darling_.” you add emphasis to the pet name almost mockingly.

You watch his smile fade as realization sinks in. You begin moving your hips until his semi-hard cock his hard inside you again, using his cum as lubricant as you begin to ride him again.


	3. Prisoner ~ Blackwatch!McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Edging/Knifeplay] - requested by Anon

How in the _fuck_ do you always get yourself in situations like these?

Here you were, freezing your ass off in late fall in the armpit of America, waiting for a potential--potential!--group of Overwatch members. And of course, you were sent out alone in the cold because Talon decided that you were not only expendable, but quiet.

You huff angrily as you lean up against a tree, holding back a groan as the cabin you were supposed to spy on lights up. Of course, the moment you relax something has to happen. You lean up against the tree and pull out your sniper rifle, keeping a finger off your trigger as not to have another accident.

Using the scope, you could see clearly inside of the cabin. It was pretty much bare; sad, if you could even call it that. A single bare bulb was responsible for lighting up the interior of the cabin. Though it was still a little dim, you could clearly see just one shadow lingering and rummaging around inside.

It could just be a teenager fooling around for all you knew.

You let your guard down. This kid was no threat. And with this in mind, you lower your sniper and settle down against the tree, shuddering as the cold began to bite at your limbs. Damn your commanders. This was misery.

“Hey, Darlin’,” a voice suddenly startles you. You look up, scrambling for your gun. Just when you hooked your fingers underneath it, a heavy boot clamps down on your gun, effectively pinning your hand down underneath it.

“You ain’t going nowhere,” his voice drifts darkly down at you. You swallow, hard.

* * *

You don’t remember blacking out, but the horrible throbbing pain in your skull told you all that you needed to know.

You slowly but surely come to your senses. First, you realize that you’re indoors. It's a hell of a lot warmer here. Second, you’re unarmed. Sure, you were still wearing your tight turtleneck and black slacks, but you were barefoot. Your belt felt light of its extra weight that once carried extra ammo and protein bars. Thirdly, your hands were tied up above your head. Whoever tied them did a damn good job.

Blinking slowly, you look around the dark room. There was a single light on, barely lighting up the far corner of the room. You look up to see the dark shadow of an object over your head. It takes you a moment to realize that it was a familiar-looking bare lightbulb.

You were inside the cabin.

The front door bursts open and you couldn’t hold back a gasp. You weren’t quite sure why you were so jumpy, but it didn’t go unnoticed. A chuckle follows as the door closes and you hear heavy boots approach you. A large silhouette of a man comes into your view, completely blocking out your only source of light.

That being said, the man suddenly turns on the lightbulb over your head. The light penetrated your eyes too harshly and, for a moment, you had to squeeze them closed to prevent that headache from getting worse.

“Yer prettier under the light,” a deep, southern voice purred in your ear. You shudder, slowly opening your eyes once more. At first, you were afraid you were in the hands of some ugly predator.

But to see a rugged, younger man with seemingly too much confidence smirking at you almost sent a shudder of excitement down your spine. Instead, you conjure up some spit and aim.

The man barely flinches as the wad of saliva splats against underneath his left eye. Instead, he smirks. He swipes it away with a thumb with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“Joke’s on you,” he murmurs. “Now you just turned me on even more.”

“Even more?” you scoff. “You have no idea who I am!”

He purrs your name, causing your eyes to grow wide. How did he…?

“Got yer tags,” he motions lazily to an unknown corner of the cabin. When you try to turn your head to see if your gun was there, he takes a finger under your chin and pulls your attention back to him. “Don’t bother lookin’ for your things. I stashed them away.”

“Give them back,” you try to bargain. Until you figure out a way to get out of these restraints, you were going to play nice. Perhaps he would make a good recruit for your team. “And I won’t tell my boss that Overwatch had a presence here.”

“Oh, doll,” he chuckles. You watch him reach down and pull something out of his boot.

“You ain’t goin’ nowhere until I get what I want.”

“Of course,” you roll your eyes. “What do you want?”

“Who sent ya?” he asks, shuffling around you. You try to follow his trail, but he disappears behind you. Your restraints doesn’t give way when you tug. In fact, it bites deeper into your wrists. You groan, finally sighing in defeat.

When you don’t answer, you feel a cold piece of steel graze against your neck. You don’t jolt; this isn’t the first time you’ve been threatened with a--

The knife dips under your collar and starts cutting away at your turtleneck. It splits before the man appears before you again, the knife gently scraping against your neck before stopping at the base of your neck.

“You know my name,” you say boldly. “Want to tell me yours?”

“Tell me who sent ya first,” he snaps. With his snap, the knife jolts down. You let out a startled yelp as the tip of the knife grazes your skin. You shudder as cold air shoot through your body as the cloth gives away to his knife’s torrent.

“Hey!” you snap. “The fuck you doing?”

“Who sent ya?” the man growls now, his knife held up towards your throat. You glare back as best as you can, but his big ol’ cowboy hat made him look a lot less serious. It was almost comedic.

“Okay, Mister Bebop,” you roll your eyes. “You think some little thing is going to intimidate me?”

His eyes narrow at you for a moment before dragging the knife down to the valley between your breasts where the flimsy piece of fabric kept your bra cups together.

“Call me Jesse,” he growls and threatens to expose you with a light tug against the fabric. “Now we that got introductions out of the way, how about you tell me who sent you?”

“How about you fuck yourself?” you conjure up spit again, but this time, he takes the knife and shoves it down. You almost choke on the saliva before realizing that your clothes were now tattered and loosely hanging off of your shoulders. Your hands started to buzz with adrenaline--or perhaps excitement.

This shouldn’t be exciting you! You were a fucking prisoner to this--this psychotic Overwatch agent!

He ignores your blatant taunt as his eyes drift down to your now-exposed breasts. He doesn’t dive in like you expect—no—but instead, he runs the blade every so slightly on your nipple. You suppress a shudder as the cold steel nicks the hardening tips.

“I’ll get that pretty mouth of yours to talk,” he chuckles darkly.

Reflexively, you squeeze your legs together. He doesn’t fail to notice as Jesse’s lips twist up in a smirk. You don’t realize the beard until he steps back a moment to look at you. Then, his fingers work at his belt. He doesn’t take anything off, just working his crotch at the sight of you. Your eyes shoot up, then to your left—anywhere not to make eye contact with him.

“You like it when I feel myself in front of you?” he practically moans. You let out a defiant huff as you keep your eyes off of his rising bulge between his legs.

“I don’t like it when you ignore me,” he sighs impatiently. You still don’t look over.

That’s when you feel the knife back on your exposed skin, right under your bellybutton. He feels you stiffen under the touch and he barely makes a sound as the knife rips through your pants, taking your panties underneath with it.

You cross your legs with a deathly glare as you stood there now, fully exposed to this knife-wielding maniac.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, darlin’,” he cooes. He leans over you so his lips ghosted over yours. “We’re goin’ to have some fun...unless you want to talk?”

Defiantly, you purse your lips and flare back. Jesse simply shrugs.

“Suit yerself,” he drawls.

Without warning, his lips covers yours. His tongue invades your mouth relentlessly, but you couldn’t help but feel sparks of excitement jitter down your spine. The knife played on your skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. His other hand roamed down your body, briefly playing with your breast, before reaching between your legs. He lets out a moan in satisfaction to feel that you were already wet.

You wanted to protest, you wanted to tell him that he wasn’t the cause of it—you just happen to have a rougher kink. But he doesn’t give you the time of day.

His fingers relentlessly massages your clit, making your knees buckle a little, putting more pressure on your restraints. His finger nearly slips in on accident because of how slick you’ve gotten. He kicks your feet further apart and slides a finger in, his moans getting lost in your mouth as he begins to fuck you with his thick digits.

When your hips started to rock with his fingers in the rhythm, you felt the immense pressure of the need to release.

“You’re squeezing my fingers so damn hard,” he groans. “Do you want me that bad?”

You don’t respond. Jesse’s lips twitch and he pulls his fingers out with a sickening squelch. You feel your blush getting deeper as you watch him lick his fingers clean. An involuntary whimper leaves your throat as your core throbs from borderline cumming, only to be left empty once more.

Jesse reaches up and the knife slices through your bonds too fast. You barely catch yourself as you fall on your knees. Before you could even regain your bearings, the knife is back on your throat and you feel Jesse pull his cock out of his jeans and rub it against your ass.

“You gonna talk now?” Jesse growls.

There were so many sarcastic things you wanted to say. Maybe you should just tell him who your boss is; your loyalty to them was faltering, anyway. They didn’t pay you enough for the shit they put you through. They couldn’t pay you enough for the shit you’re going through right now!

“Fine,” he growls, clearly impatient.

“I’ll force some noise out of ya.”

You turn your head back just in time to see the thick knob of his cock disappear behind you. You feel how hot it was before he shoved himself inside. With your slick and teasing, he doesn’t have much resistance and bottoms out easily.

“Mmmmnnn, damn,” he moans. Your name escapes his lips as his free hand roams across your ass. “So fuckin’ good.”

His hips snap up and you let out a cry. His hand holds you down against him as the knife threatens to bite your throat. With this kind of leverage, he begins to piston himself hard into you. It’s almost a jarring sensation, his hips slamming intl yours too damn hard—but the sensation also sent an exciting jolt through your body to the point you could feel and hear your heartbeat throbbing in your ear. You barely hear that you’re moaning to each of his thrusts.

“Music to my ears, darlin’,” he groans loudly.

It doesn’t take long for you to get close again, getting so lost in the sensation and the feeling of roughly getting fucked. Your body begins to clench you around his cock.

“Goddammit!” he nearly wails. “Ah-fuck!”

“Jesse!” was all you could muster before the rough pounding of his hips slam the perfect jolt to your clit, sending you over the edge with such an intense release that your legs shook.

The knife drops from his hand as both of his hands clamp down on your ass as you cum, forcing your hips to milk his own cock as he releases himself deep inside of you. He’s panting, and you want him to stop overstimulating you, but feeling used like this sent a new shudder of excitement down your spine.

Or maybe it was the knife he picked back up that he’s now dragging over your sensitive back. He pulls out, keeping you on all fours, watching his softening cock slip out with his own cum dribbling out to the floor after.

“You had your fun and I didn’t talk,” you scoff tantalizingly. “What a good interrogator you are.”

You get up to leave, but Jesse’s knife still your throat keeps you still. You gasp as he leans over your back and you feel his cock press against your ass again.

“I got more than one bullet in my chamber,” he chuckles in your ear. “Got all night.”

You would’ve laughed if he hadn’t slammed himself back in you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh...got carried away.


	4. Yakuza ~ Shimadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Spitroasting]
> 
> It's like...borderline DubCon. That's the only warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it's also gender neutral reader. This is for my boo who recently came out to me as a trans girl <3 Enjoy some smut you ninja sloot <3

The bar’s cheesy neon sign flickers you life as your hand leaves the switch on the side of the door. Your heart sinks as you hear the clock let you know that it was midnight, signifying it was time to open.

Every night for the past week, right at open time, two brothers would walk in reeking of sin. They either smelled like sex from the escort club right down the street or like cigars from the lounge a block away. Either way, it was never pleasant.

Over time, through your coworkers, you learned that they were part of the yakuza. You should’ve guessed; tattoos were almost always associated with some sort of gang in these parts. But you were trying to break that stigma and try to ignore their intimidating dragon tattoos, especially the black-haired scion who always demanded more and more drink from you.

But you treated them respectfully and you were always tipped well, so it didn’t bother you.

Until one day, you came back after being gone for half a week, recovering from some sort of flu. You were feeling more than sub-par, but your body still ached a little. It was then that you were told by your female coworkers that your infamous regulars had been more than impolite in your absence. Every day, they asked where you were and every day, they both began to argue more to the point that they had left early the night before.

So you stood there, eyeing the door as the midnight chimes ring by.

But the brothers never came. Customer after customer, hour after hour, but they didn’t show up. It was odd, but your heart finally began to ease its tension and you focused on your customers. At the end of the night, you still raked in a decent amount of money for it being the middle of the week.

You were closing the drawers and most of your coworkers had gone home. Dawn was peeking over the horizon and you let out a long yawn, locking up the money into the safe. When you were about to walk out the back door, you hear the front door open and close.

“Sorry, we’re closed until midnight tonight,” you say loudly habitually. You could’ve sworn you locked the door, but perhaps a coworker forgot to lock it before they left. However, before you could shoo out the intruder, you skid to a stop in the middle of the bar.

“Ah, so you are here,” a deep rumble snapped you out of your tired facade.

“Ah, Hanzo-sama,” you smile politely. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid we put everything up for the day.”

“I am not here to drink tonight, _koneko-chan_,” another voice intrudes.

You nearly whiplash yourself by turning around so quickly. Genji stood behind you, his hair freshly dyed green and his eyes flickering with a burning flame.

“I’m sorry, but you two must leave,” you try to say boldly, but your voice quivers.

Genji steps forward, close enough that your toes are nearly touching. When you step back to get away, you’re cornered into Hanzo’s arms. His hands rest on each side of your shoulders before gently massaging the many knots in your back.

“You are tense,” Hanzo says softly, leaning into your ear and tickles your neck with his beard. “We can help you ease your tension for being such a good worker to us.”

“I don’t understand,” you quiver. 

Genji leans over you now, his nose grazing past your hair and inhaling deeply. He hums a sigh of satisfaction as he pulls away, his own hands cupping your face so you’re forced to look at him.

“We own this shop, my dear,” he smiles. “Therefore, we own _you_.”

“But good workers deserve a reward,” Hanzo interrupts, his thumb hitting a particular knot at the base of your neck from hunching over a bar all day. You stifle a moan as he works it out with precision.

“We couldn’t stop fighting over you,” Genji cooes. “So we decided, just this once, that we’d share.”

“Share?” you could barely muster.

Genji answers your one-word question by placing his lips upon yours. Your eyes widen, for a moment completely stricken and shocked. Someone this powerful, this handsome, was fighting over you? You were both flattered and scared at the same time.

“Relax, _koneko-chan_,” Genji cooes against your lips. At his command and Hanzo’s relaxing touches, you slowly let the tension go in your shoulders. Besides, how were you supposed to fight against two warriors?

You’re greatly rewarded for relaxing even a little bit as Genji slips his tongue into your mouth. The man sure did have experience, but right now, it was to your advantage. You gasp as he expertly works his mouth on yours, making every kiss, every suck, even the little flicks he makes with his tongue so much more sensual. Meanwhile, Hanzo’s hands roam from your shoulders to your lower back, where most of the tension sat from standing all day. You flinch in slight pain as your joints were still a little sore from being in bed for the last few days.

You arch your back as his hands dip under your shirt and brings it up over your head. Genji groans in protest as he’s forced to pull away long enough to get the shirt off your body. His mouth leaves yours only to trail down the side of your cheek to your neck, biting and licking at the sensitive spot above the collar bone. Hanzo keeps working at you, too, and you gasp when he rocks his hips forward.

“Feel what you do to me?” Hanzo groans.

You want to respond, but Genji’s mouth makes it to your chest. With one smooth motion, he begins sucking on your nipple. You toss your head back in a moan. Hanzo takes advantage of this and wraps a gentle hand over your throat, effectively pinning your head to his shoulder and your body against his.

“I want to feel more of you,” Genji groans. You could barely see, but you could definitely hear him pop his button-up open. His bare chest flashes before you before he kneels back down in front of you, working at your nipples, flicking his tongue over the hard tip.

Soon, you’re so overworked between the two brothers’ expert kisses and mouths, when Genji finally pulls of your work slacks, it was nearly relieving. You couldn’t hold back all the little noises that escaped your lips as Genji doesn’t hesitate to stick his face between your legs and greedily suck and lick you.

Hanzo seems to be jealous of all the attention Genji was getting, so he works his lips against your neck as he pulls himself out of his own slacks, rubbing his hard cock against your ass. Seeing that Hanzo was already intending to penetrate you, Genji respectively backs off, but begins to unbuckle his own belt.

You’re carefully lowered to the ground on all fours, Genji licking his lips clean and stroking himself as you feel Hanzo center himself.

“No more holding back,” you hear Hanzo murmur. That’s the only warning you hear before he slams his hips against yours. You let out a cry as his cock was thicker than you’d expected, whining as he presses hard against you so you’d take every inch of him.

Hanzo starts by slowly fucking you, shallow, deep thrusts that let out a cry each time he thrusted. Genji strokes himself, clearly enjoying the show as he smiles when you make eye contact with him.

“I’m getting so jealous,” Genji moans, his hard cock throbbing even in the absence of his touch. He leans over to you as he scoots himself directly underneath you, his nose nuzzling yours. “How about you make me feel as good as my brother?”

You knew what he meant as his cock bobbed under your chin. You lean down, giving Hanzo deeper access to your core, shifting accordingly. Hanzo keeps thrusting, sending a jolt of pleasure so intense that you felt your ears burn.

Genji gently guides your mouth over his cock. You take it into your mouth gently, sucking at the tip carefully before flicking your tongue over the slit at the tip. Genji leans into your touch and rests his head against your shoulder while you’re getting fucked by his brother. He greedily takes in your scent and rewards you by moaning so deeply in your ear.

It encouraged you to take him in further as Hanzo picks up the pace behind you. Genji let out a shuddering sigh as you work the base of his cock with your hand and sucking at the rest, your lips and your tongue working together to make sure you didn’t accidentally nick him with your teeth. His hips move with your head bobbing as Hanzo grabs your hips and slams you against him.

“You cry out my name when you cum,” Hanzo demands. “You cry out _Hanzo-sama_, understood?”

“Oh don’t--aahhhnnn~--don’t listen to him,” Genji purrs. “Just focus on pleasuring me. Focus on my sounds for you.”

You felt so close, but you didn’t want this moment to end. Hot tears pin pricked the back of your eyes and threatened to spill over as you kept working on Genji’s cock as Hanzo throbbed deep inside of you, his deep slams hitting your g-spot so perfectly you were falling apart between the two of them.

You couldn’t hold back the loud moan as your legs shuddered and finally released against Hanzo’s cock.

“Hnng, I’m cumming!” Hanzo nearly cries out.

“Already, brother?” Genji teases, but Hanzo spills himself deep inside of you, riding off of your own orgasm to sow his seed deep inside of you.

“Ahhn, easy,” Genji warns you. In your high, you didn’t realize that your jaw clenched up a little. “Ah, I don’t think I can last too much longer, either, _koneko_.”

You work your mouth carefully now as he keeps thrusting into your mouth before he, too, finally spills inside. You do your best to swallow, but he pulls himself out as he cums and some gets on your chin. The cum dribbles down your chin as you try to swallow the rest of the cum in your mouth. Genji rewards you by wiping the rest of the cum from your chin and giving you a gentle kiss.

Behind you, Hanzo pulls his now-soft cock out with a satisfied groan. You listen to him zip himself back together as you sit up, feeling him leak out of your body as you’re aware of the aftertaste Genji left in your mouth.

“We will come back for you tomorrow night,” Hanzo says.

Genji gives you another kiss before chuckling. You try to collect yourself, trying to find your clothes on the floor when you realize they’re walking out the front door. It was much brighter out, now. You didn’t realize how much time had passed.

“For drinks?” you tease, pulling on your pants.

“No,” Genji fills in for his brother. “For you.”

You’re still buttoning up your shirt when you watch them close the door behind them. You turn back to your bar with a heavy sigh.

What have you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling to keep y'all this is true struggles. >.<


	5. My Prey ~ Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Somnophilia]
> 
> Not really an AU; it's as Canon as I can make it considering most of the characters mentioned are OC's of mine.
> 
> Warnings: Dub/Non-Con Elements

City life wasn't always luxurious, but living in a penthouse helped cope with the homesickness every once in a while. Your job took extremely good care of you, the big company you've been hired for paying for your rent. All you had to do was work 40 hours a week, though you often were overworked to do more of a 50-60 hour work week. You didn't mind though; you loved what you did, the pay was good, the overtime pay was even more amazing, and you had no other responsibilities at home except to water the houseplant once a week. Though your maid often got to it before you did.

Today was one of those long, _long_ days of work. You had been awake since 4:50 that morning to get up, shower, wash your face, put on some tinted moisturizer so the bags of exhaustion didn't show, made sure your hair was corporate-appropriate, dressed, and still made it to work by 6 AM. You glance at your ten thousand-dollar watch to see that it was ticking onto 11:40 PM. A black SUV with an omnic driver waited for you patiently out front. You climb into the back seat with a little less grace than you'd liked, but all of your subordinates and colleagues would be at home and in bed by now. Besides, you trusted your personal assistant. He would never tell that even "Miss Perfect" got tired sometimes. Being your assistant for over two years now, he had formed a liking to you and you him--a mutual respect despite the controversy in society.

The two of you exchange idle chit-chat as the hybrid vehicle quietly roams the street of the city. Lights flash by as the nightlife of the city awakened. Dimly-lit bars and nightclubs opened their doors, women in too short dresses shivering as they waited to be approved. Less than chivalrous men kept their coats on, offering nothing more than an arm around a girl's hips to offer warmth--or even any other form of affection besides occasionally squeezing their ass.

"One of these days, you must try this sit-down bar not far from your home, ma'am," the driver speaks smoothly. You blink for a moment, your tired brain trying to register his sentences. "They offer late-night snacks and smooth music. It is a very calming environment."

"Thanks, Reeds," you sigh as you look out the tinted window. "Maybe some other time. I'm beat."

"Oh yes, another seventeen-hour work day," he nods. "Should I push your morning meetings from seven to eight-thirty? I shall cover for you if you so desire to sleep in a little bit."

"No, I think I got it," you shake your head, looking down at your phone. Despite having a long workday, you see the red notification over your email app still show you have fifty-two unanswered messages. "I'm sure three Redbulls for breakfast should do it."

"I am told humans cannot survive without adequate sleep," Reeds comments matter-of-factly. He slows down the significantly to gently turn into your parking garage as not to agitate your motion sickness. "You must take care of yourself tonight. I have ordered a bottle of your favorite wine to be delivered to your room earlier this evening. It should be resting in your fridge, chilled and ready to be served."

"Oh, Reeds," you sigh with a smile. You lean forward and pat his shoulder as he stops the vehicle to drop you off. "Be careful or I might fall in love with you."

"That wouldn't be so bad, ma'am," he flirts back, though is tone is still neutral. You wondered if he could smile, he would be doing so now. "But for now, you should relax and get some rest. I will push your morning appointment to eight-thirty."

"Thanks, Reeds," you smile before climbing out. He gives you a gentle nod and you feel well-cared for as you close the door.

* * *

Just as he had promised, there was a bottle of wine chilled in your wine fridge under the bar. You were just in a short nightgown that was softer than clouds, your third glass of wine in your hand as you sit down on your queen-sized bed. You turn on the TV to your favorite flick as you feel the alcohol and the day seep into your weary body. There's a window above your bed and you crack it open to let some of the heat out from your bath.

As you lie down, finishing your wine and the cool breeze flowing through your window, you feel sleep start to take you under. You set the TV's sleep timer so you wouldn't have to wake up in the middle of the night to turn it off.

You don't realize you'd fallen asleep until the weird dreams came. First, it was just an odd pattern of colors. Then, it was an odd darkness that came over your dream. It felt like something was hunting you, watching you. Unaware and afraid, you tried to look around to see what has been watching you. Your memories flickered to life, even in your sleep, as you recalled the times you felt like someone had been watching you:

In the early mornings while you waited for Reeds to pull up the SUV, you've felt a strange presence lurking in the shadows. But when Reeds showed, the uneasy feeling disappeared. You had dismissed it as anxiety to start the day. When you left late or sat in your windowed office as the sky had darkened, you felt like someone was watching you, even though you worked on the twenty-fifth floor. When you were walking alone, you often felt followed, though you heard no other footsteps or any signs anybody else was there.

This dark shadow was everywhere when you least suspected it. It started consuming your dream, fear gripping your heart. Despite your fight-or-flight kicking in, there's a sudden deep throb at your core that you weren't sure was the cause of it. You hadn't lain with someone in years, your life being consumed by work. You often had to relieve your urges yourself. But perhaps it was this strange presence in your dream, but it was arousing you. It stroked you in all of the places you loved and you instinctively felt your legs spread apart.

But this was when you jolted awake, the oncoming feeling of an orgasm shuddering you to the waking life. When you tried to move, something held you down--something heavy. You blinked awake, trying to see if you were just suffering through sleep paralysis.

A hot breath panted above your lips, a hand clamping down on your mouth as you realize that this _wasn't_ a dream.

"Shhh, shh," the source of the hot breath hisses above you. "Don't scream and I don't want to kill you if I don't have to."

Your eyes widen as you feel the dull throb between your legs becoming a stronger thud as you feel hips drive hard into yours. The man above you pants harder as he thrusts deeply, driving his pelvis as deep as he can into you. It sent a strange jolt of excitement along with a pinch of pain. Tears pinpricked the back of your eyes as you tried to get out from underneath this strange man, but he kept you down firmly with just his body weight.

"I'm almost done," he growls. "Hold still, dammit."

The moonlight peeked through the clouds through the window above your head. You can see this man more clearly now and, for a moment, you were horrified.

The man chasing his end inside of you had a sickly grey look to his skin that couldn't have just been the moonlight's fault. His eyes where it should be colored was glowing red, his sclera an eerie color of black. His brows were furrowed and his lips were parted, which was surrounded by a neatly-trimmed beard. His hair was cut short yet messy at the top as though he had just gotten out of bed. He was completely nude above you and you can see his chiseled body, his obliques and his happy trail that started at his belly button and disappeared between your legs. His arms were thick and muscular. Part of you wanted to enjoy this, another part of you was deeply afraid of this man that somehow managed to get into your penthouse apartment.

"Mmm!" you could barely utter the sound out behind his hand. He shakes his head and lets out another shushing sound.

"C'mon," he groans. "Cum on my cock. I can feel how fucking wet you are."

And you hated to admit it, but this kind of dominance was turning you on. You could feel your slick on your thighs as he sloppily thrusts into you, only slowing down for a moment so you can feel the hot, heavy knob prod your entrance again before slipping fully back in. This man was huge; you could barely glance down to see his large cock that seemed too thick for you to handle slide out and disappear back into you again.

"You gonna scream?" he asks through panting breaths. You shake your head and he smirks, flashing pearly white teeth as it grows to a grin. "Good."

He lets go of your mouth so he can support his weight on either side of your head, his tongue wetting his lips before leaning down to kiss you. Unable to fight back, you squeeze your eyes shut as he slows down his thrusts to a deeper, slower, more shallow thrust. As his tongue searched yours, his hips thrusted upward, just at the right spot. Your eyes snaps back open and you let out an involuntary moan.

"There it is," he moans. "C'mon."

He urges you with those little words, thrusting shallowly up into that g-spot. The top of his groin and the pattern of pubic hair hit your clit just right as his cock grinds against your g-spot over and over again. You toss your head back and he immediately begins to attack your neck, biting and licking every surface of your skin. You knew for sure he'd be leaving marks and you'll have to use your full-coverage concealer tomorrow, but right now, you couldn't care less.

"_Mierda_," he growls. "F...fuck..."

You instinctively press your hips down as he thrusts again, squeezing around his cock like a python. He lets out a long, guttural groan that sends you over the edge, your legs clamping shut and your pussy pulsing hard against him. He only lasts a few more thrusts, all of this constriction and feeling you orgasm around him was too much, and lets out another deep groan as he releases inside of you.

"Fuck," he chuckles. "That's it, keep milking my cock."

These dirty words sends another shiver down your spine, coming down from your high and realizing that you have a stranger pulsing inside of you. You were glad you had the implant in your arm; if you'd gotten pregnant, it would've been the end of your career.

He pulls out when he was soft and you can feel the head of his cock lolling out, the warm tip pressing against your ass before he pulls away. He keeps a hand on your knee, his eyes fixated between your legs as you feel his spend leak out of you. You felt exposed and embarrassed, trying to close your legs, but he keeps them open with just a single push.

"This marks you as mine," he says, trailing a finger down your used entrance. You shudder and he simply smiles. "I'll be back next time I'm in town."

"Who," your voice cracks. "Who are you?"

He lifts himself off your bed. A black smoke cloaks his every movement, though you do get an eyeful of his fully nude body. You didn't know if he was human or a monster, but either way, he was absolutely beautifully chiseled. And...was that Spanish you heard him utter earlier?

"...Reaper," he quietly replies.

"Is that...your real name?" you could barely speak, pulling your legs closed and sitting up in your bed.

"I don't have one anymore," he says, pulling on all-black clothes and shrugging on a cloak.

"...why me?" you ask.

"No more questions," he says and he makes his way towards you again. You scoot back, but he simply looks down your body before making eye contact with you. It was eerie, it was cold, but you couldn't move.

"I will see you next time I am back in town," he says again before dispersing into smoke out your window.

You quickly climb on your bed and looked out the window, your eyes wide with shock. There was nothing in the streets, no sign of him in your bed except for the mess between your legs. You rub your eyes, unsure if it was all a dream or not.

However, when you awoke the next morning when you stood in nude front of the mirror, you could see the dark hickeys across your neck and a bruise on your hip.

And was it just you? Or did you seem a little more...pale?


	7. Hard to Get ~ Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander-Agent Dynamic.
> 
> You’ve always been an unamused workaholic. But you caught your commander’s eye...and he’s determined to find out what you like.
> 
> Fluff. Because writer’s block.

It was another busy Wednesday as you hurried down the hallway with your tablet lighting up with more and more urgent messages. Unanswered emails came back with forwards, demanding response. 

“Reports were due TWO HOURS AGO!” One message read.

“Where is my summary for the Leskow mission from last week?”

You were responding as quickly as your fingers could as your phone rang to call you in for a mission briefing up the hallway and three corridors down, take a left, and the first door to your right!

You burst into a meeting room with five people already seated, waiting for you, including your Commander Reyes. You quietly find your place at the nearest chair. The meeting began as you gave a nod and swiped away at all of the demanding messages and prepared yourself for the slides.

As the commander spoke, you dragged a map from your tablet and pulled it to the center of the conference table. A 3D image of the map blew up as you directed it with the commander’s words.

He seemed impressed with your thorough research and mentioned something in his briefing speech that he didn’t regret appointing you as the head of the mission and if there were any questions, to ask you.

Of course to ask you. It’s not like you had any other responsibilities.

When the mission was over, you pulled that section of the app closed and resumed your other deadlines. People filed out with a couple pats to your shoulders and one “see you later” as you typed away on your tablet furiously.

“Hey,” a voice caused your fingers to stutter and you briefly look up.

Commander Reyes stood before you wearing his Blackwatch pants and black t-shirt that was a little too tight on him. Lately, his wardrobe choice has been more and more revealing. You wondered if the new girl in your team was the cause of it, but you forced your unamused gaze to meet his.

“Nice job on the briefing,” he gives you a slight smile; barely a tug in the corner of his lips enunciated by his goatee.

“Thank you, sir,” you say before looking back down at the tablet. “I’ll be out of your hair soon. After a couple more emails.”

A hand covered your screen and your eyes dart up to his again. This time, you furrowed your brows and mustered up a brave glare.

“You need a break,” he smiles. “Take the rest of the afternoon off. Mission’s bright and early on Friday. 0500.”

“I know, sir, I’m the one who said that,” you sigh impatiently. “Please, this will only take another moment.”

Reyes lifts his head to see that the door to the room is closed. He waits for another moment to make sure there wasn’t anybody eavesdropping before lowering his head closer to yours. You don’t even flinch as your fingers continue tapping away at the screen.

“Let me treat you to a nice dinner,” he lowers his voice. “No more of that commissary junk.”

He’s tried getting out of your comfort zone before. Said something about creating better relations at work would build better teamwork. But you knew he was playing favorites.

“No.”

“No?” He seemed stunned. Just like the other twelve times.

“No,” you repeat and stand up, avoiding his gaze. “I have work to do, Commander.”

You leave quickly, gazing down at your tablet to see another urgent message begging for your attention.

* * *

Thursday was no different from Wednesday. At least, you didn’t expect it to.

You brushed your teeth, got changed, fixed your bed head, put some moisturizer on, and began your day.

In the commissary, you grabbed the unhealthy breakfast of a PopTart and made your way out.

You barely make it out before you realize that your tablet wasn’t with you. You felt empty, almost naked without it.

Anxiety skyrocketed as you glanced around.

Calm down. Calm down. Just retrace your steps. You remember last putting it down when you picked up the PopTart. On a table closest to the entry.

You go back to look for it.

* * *

Reyes found a familiar tablet with the Blackwatch sticker on the table near the entryway of the commissary. He saw you walk in earlier and he meant to say something but he had no approach.

When he was around you, his suave attitude seemed like it didn’t affect you. His flirts didn’t make your eyes light up like it did around other agents. You were immune to his charms. His little compliments. Gifts. He even tried playing hard to get and you didn’t even notice!

What hasn’t he tried yet?

As he picks up your tablet, he tucks it underneath his shirt just in case you came back for it.

* * *

It was almost noon!

Where the hell is your tablet?!

All of those missed calls—the missed emails! It was making your heart pound with worry. Why’d didn’t you back anything up to your phone? You felt so stupid for not having a backup tablet or laptop!

And that’s when you got the phone call.

You rarely looked at your phone so it wasn’t a surprise to see that you had two missed calls from your commander. If anybody needed anything, they knew to send you an email or message your tablet directly.

“Hello?” You called him back.

“I’ve been wondering when you’d get back with me,” Reyes suppresses a chuckle. You can hear him smile into the phone and you immediately knew what he had.

“Where is it?” You snap.

“In my office,” he replies cooly. “I’m here for another hour.”

You hang up on him and make your way down the long hallways to his office on the other side of the building. You walked with such confidence that people got out of your way. Or perhaps it was the furrowed brows and angry scowl that moved them. Either way, it got them to get out and get you to your destination just that much faster.

You barely bother with a knock as you open the door to his office. He’s oddly not in his seat. You step in, eyes searching the empty desk for your tablet.

As you take a few steps in, the door closes behind you. You whip around as a figure surrounds you. Startled, you take a step back only to be backed right into the corner next to the door. Reyes hovers above you, your back pressed between the walls. He has an arm at your head, caging you in as you bravely look up at the commander.

You ignore the blush forming on his cheeks.

“Who knew to get you alone, I just needed to find your tablet?” He chuckles. 

“Where is it?” you demand.

“I‘ll tell you,” he smiles innocently. “For one dinner.”

“You want me to make dinner for you?” You sigh. Jesse must’ve blabbed about your chocolate truffles you made him a few weeks ago...

“No,” he tilts his head, his eyes darting to your lips before glancing back up at your eyes. “I want you to let me take you out. You can’t tell me you haven’t thought of it, either.”

“Sir,” you look at him bravely. You ignore the flutter in your chest as you muster up a response. “With all due respect, why me? This is a severe ethical violation of Chapter XI, Section—“

“I don’t care,” he sighs. He leans closer. With no place to escape, you watch with surprise as he leans his forehead against yours. You don’t fight back. “I’ve grown close to you. I love watching you work. Someone as passionate about keeping our group—our family—alive and well as I am. Something about you drives me...insane.”

He sighs heavily after the last words, his goatee eye level to you and he pulls away. You couldn’t help but stare back, slack jawed. All this time of flirting, of asking date after date...could it have been more than just a jest? He often flirted behind closed doors, you had initially assumed because he wanted you alone. But instead, you realize now it was to hide his intentions from others so he wouldn’t get in trouble fraternizing with his agents.

You could barely formulate a plan as he leans down to kiss you. you let out a murmur of protest before he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Nowhere to escape, you watch with wide eyes as the man melts against you.

When he pulls away, your face is flushed and he pulls the tablet out from his backside. It’s warm as he places it in your hands.

“Tonight. 1830,” he smiles. “I’ll send a cab.”


	8. Homecoming ~ Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilshade said:  
Are you doing prompts or just posting list for yourself? If doing prompts: 48) “I can’t wait to put bruises all over that pretty skin.” :}
> 
> -from my tumblr @ hypnoscissorsghostnerd

The relationship between you and your commander was relatively healthy. But of course, to avoid jealousy of coworkers and people thinking he’s playing favorites, the relationship was secretive. The only other person who knew was your HR rep. Even then, she had nobody else to tell.

With that in mind, Gabriel had a bad habit of calling you at the worst times when he was out on missions. And you happened to be in a middle of a conversation with Jesse in the commons when your phone lit up. His curiosity got the better of him and peered over your shoulder. Luckily, Gabe’s caller ID was a simple star emoji and a heart-eyed emoji.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Jesse questions loudly.

“Shh!” You press your phone close to your chest, your eyes darting around the room for any eavesdroppers. But of course, nobody was interested in a field captain’s love life. 

“You have a _boyfriend?”_ He repeats, voice lowering. “Why didn’t you tell me? How long has this been going on?”

You watch his lip quiver in a pout as you give him a pity smile. You reach over and pull the brim of his hat down in a quick jerk, temporarily blinding him.

“You sound jealous,” you tease, but also evading his questions.

Your ringtone goes off again and Jesse’s eyes flits up to yours, pushing his hat back properly on his head.

“Uh, I gotta get this,” you smile and quickly make your way out of the commons. Unbeknownst to you, Jesse’s eyes never leaves your back, watching you carefully as you leave the room as he grabs the front of his shirt to stop his heart from pounding.

You leave the commons, your phone ringing for the third time until you found a quiet utility closet to slip into before finally picking up the phone.

“Hey,” you whisper. “What did I say about calling me during daylight hours?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Gabe’s deep, rolling voice came in from the other side. He’s speaking in a hushed tone and you knew he was risking the call, too. “We should arrive by tonight. I can’t wait.”

“Me, neither,” you couldn’t stop smiling.

“Shit,” you hear him growl. “Where are you hiding?”

“On the first floor’s utility closet,” you groan. 

“I’m on the shitter,” he laughs. “There’s zero privacy on these drop ships.”

“Gross,” you shake your head. “Any other reason why you called? I should get out of here before it gets suspicious.”

“I want you to meet me in my room,” he growls into the phone lowly and you knew he was already aroused. “I haven’t had a chance to touch myself this entire damn trip. I want...I need you. As soon as I get back.”

“Impatient, are we?” You huff a laugh. He simply releases a quiet moan into the phone. You can’t wait to hear it in person.

“I can’t wait to put bruises all over that pretty skin,” he purrs. “I want to see you ready for me when I get back.”

You hear Jesse calling for you and your heart leaps as though you were doing something wrong. Your legs cross and you’re embarrassed to feel the wetness between.

“I gotta go,” you whisper quickly.

“Do what you gotta do,” he replies. 

“Tonight,” you promise and hang up.

Just when you open the door, Jesse looks like he was about to knock. His eyes are wide and startled before he rubs his beard, hiding a pink forming on his cheeks.

“What’s going on tonight?” He asks.

“Nosy,” you scoff and walk right past him. “Make yourself useful and bring me a latte from the cafeteria and into my office? Vanilla, please. And make it a double. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on.”

Jesse lets out a noisy sigh as you hear his spurs and boots clack heavily on the tiled floors of the commons.

“I don’t like bossy, captain-mode you,” he groans.

“I should be in ‘captain-mode’ all the time, that way you wouldn’t feel so comfortable making jokes with me,” you say sternly but you peer over your shoulder with a genuine smile. His eyes meet yours before darting down to your lips to soak in the smile. He loved your genuine smiles and it showed in a pink dust over his cheeks.

* * *

You had your ear pressed on your door like a teenager trying to wait for their parents to go to sleep to sneak out.

It was a little past 11 and Gabe said he would be flying in around midnight. You press your ear harder and listened carefully.

No sound.

You slip out and press the button lightly as though it would quiet the already nearly-silent door. You were already quietly walking down the corridors with your boots in your hands and a binder so that just in case you were caught, you could pass it off as a nightly inspection. You had taken off your boots to be more silent.

You don’t even look at the number pad to Gabe’s room as you entered the numbers quickly and slip in. 

What you failed to realize was that Jesse was out drinking late in the bar in the basement, clearly the byproduct of the knowledge that you already had a boyfriend for an unknown period of time. Maybe he misread your kindness to be flirts, or the way you would brush away his hair when he ate his food so it wouldn’t get into his mouth. Or that you trusted him with the passcode to your office to deliver messages or to simply hide from young agents clawing for his attention. You had teased him about being “too charming”.

But he sobered up for a brief moment when he saw a flash of your hair and the back end of your boots poking out from your underarm.

He was going to tell you. Tonight. No civilian could keep your attention for so long. The bond between the two of you—after dangerous mission and long nights of paperwork—he knew for sure it was better than any normal man walking in the streets.

Any civilian. Anybody. Even another agent.

Then his face of confidence fell when he saw that same flash of hair disappear into the commander’s private quarters.

You, on the other hand, finally felt safe behind closed doors, confident that nobody saw you.

You put your boots down at the door to show Gabriel you were here when he came in. You went into his bedroom and habitually laid on “your side” of the bed. You pull your clothes off and hid under the covers. There, you waited patiently until you heard the keypad beep outside with the telltale whoosh of the door opening.

When he saw your boots at the door, you hear his heavy duffel bag hit the floor and him hastily taking off his combat boots. They, too, fell to the floor with a thud as you hear his heavy footsteps rush to the bedroom.

You let out a giggle as you watch the large man appear at the doorway with a silly grin on his face. His goatee was a little unkempt and his cheeks were dusted with a shadow from not shaving for a few days. His hair was tousled from pulling off his beanie in a hurry.

“I missed you,” he growls. He pulls off his t-shirt and you watch his dogtags fall down between his pecs. You sit up slightly to show that you weren’t wearing anything underneath the covers. You see his pupils dialate at the sight of you as he lets out a satisfied sigh. Between his legs, under his combat pants, you see a growing bulge.

“I can tell,” you said, eyeing the bulge. He lets out a chuckle as he crawls onto the bed on all fours, climbing smoothly over your body.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” he lets out a deep chuckle.

“Me, too, Gabe,” you sigh as he makes his way up your body.

Gabe’s hands reach the edges of the covers and yanks it off of your. The sudden rush of cold caused wave of goosebumps over your skin and your nipples tightened. Gabe lets out a deep groan as he leans down for an open-mouthed kiss.

Gabriel knew how to kiss you; slow and gentle, his lips moving in perfect sync with yours from months of being with you. His tongue is warm and gentle as it slips past your lips and tangles with yours. His hands roam your body, leaning on one arm to the other so he doesn’t crush you with his weight. You feel his arousal hard against your thigh, rocking his hips for the much-needed friction.

His lips makes his way down your cheek and down too your neck. There, you feel him nibble you, testing your limits.

“Gabe!” You gasp. “No hickeys!”

“I’m ready if you are,” he groans against your skin. “I want people to know you’re mine.”

“This is so unprofessional,” you try to protest, but his teeth grazes gently on your neck and he sucks so softly, a gasp escapes you and cuts you off.

“We already signed the paperwork,” he argues, finding the spot between your neck and your shoulder to kiss. “Besides, I’m tired of McCree flirting with you all the damn time in front of me and I can’t do shit about it.”

“Jesse?” You stifle a laugh as his teeth finds your skin again, sucking. A sharp hiss of pain seeps through your teeth as he bites a little too hard and you feel his warm tongue lick the tender spot in apology.

“I don’t like that you’re on a first-name basis,” he groans. He bites again and you let out another sharp gasp. But this time, there is no apology lick.

“Ah,” was all you could say as he makes his way down your body, pausing at your breasts to take in the supple hard tip into his mouth. There, he sucks and flicks the tip with his tongue, causing you to gasp and shudder.

“Your obliviousness is cute,” Gabriel chuckles. “But that’s why it took so damn long to get you into my bed.”

“I was shy!” You defend, but you’re cut off again as he finds the valley between your breasts and sucks hard. You look down your body as he lifts his head and you can already count four hickeys on your skin, not including the two that were on your neck and shoulder.

He continues his assault on your body as he makes his way down to gently keep leaving marks on your body, his hands gently holding you down as he continues going down until he kisses your thighs.

“N-no,” you gasp. “Not there.”

Gabriel’s eyes meet yours before climbing back up your body with a look of understanding. Whenever you were uncomfortable, he knew to stop. You watch with curious eyes as he makes his way back up to you again. With one hand, he reaches down and pushes his pants down just enough so that he could pull himself out, too impatient to fully take his clothes off.

You feel him press, hard and ready, against your core as he sits up and uses his free hand to gently wrap your leg over his hips. You wiggle your hips down to meet his as he presses slowly into you. You let out a surprised gasp as you feel every inch of him fill you up and slip in. His lips parted and you hear a shuddering breath escape him and his eyes flutter close briefly.

“I missed the feel of you,” he groans and his eyes search your body. “I love how you’re covered in my marks.”

He gives an experimental thrust and he feels you gasp and twitch under him. He smiles and with a chuckle, he leans over you and rests on his forearms on each side of your head. You look up with amusement and happiness as you watch the pleasure wash over his face. He slowly picks up the speed and his eyes flutter close again, his head rolling forward so that your foreheads touched gently.

“Fuck,” he sighs. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” you smile. You feel his thrusts already becoming sloppy, his messy hair and unkempt beard a rare sight to see. You take it all in, patiently moving your hips with his as you see his hips works into a fervor into you, chasing his pleasure quickly.

He hadn’t had a chance to relieve himself in so long, you knew he wasn’t going to last. So instead of being selfish, you arch your back so that he could thrust deeper into you, encouraging him by digging your heels into his butt.

“Oh, Gabe,” you whisper, wrapping your arms over his shoulders. “I care about you so much.”

His eyes open briefly to meet yours. You expected the look of lust in his eyes as it oftentimes is when he was fucking you like this, but this time, you saw more...You _felt_ more. His lips part slightly as his hips buried deep into you, only moving for slow, shallow thrusts as his eyes continue to stare directly into your core.

“I,” he hesitates. His lips part again and again, trying to form words. You tilt your head, your brows furrowing in concern. “I think I...”

“What?” You laugh lightly. “What are you trying to say, Commander?”

The sound of his formal title caused his hips to stop. And for a moment, you thought you did something wrong. His face fell and he looked at you with such a serious expression your own smile faded from your face.

Suddenly, you knew what he was trying to say.

Suddenly, your heart pounded harder and you were nervous.

“I care about you, too,” he finally mutters out.

You encourage his continue for pleasure as you arch your hips against him, thrusting him back into you. He gasps and his hips move with you, slowly picking up the pace before you feel his cock twitch hard within you. He moves faster and you hold him closer to your body.

You don’t know what came over you or what made you say it, but you said it.

“I love you, Gabriel,” you whisper into his ear.

You hear him gasp as hips head bowed against yours. His beard scratches your ear as his lips searches for your neck again and began kissing it. For a moment, you thought you made a mistake.

Much to your surprise, his hips picked up the pace and you feel his body coil and curl against you, his breath shuddering as your words spurred something within him.

So, you try again.

“I love you, Gabriel Reyes.”

You felt goosebumps run down his body as you hold him close to you. His hips thrust faster into you, his breath picking up into rapid pants. He groans your name, encouraging you to say it again.

“I love you, Commander Gabriel Reyes,” you moan.

Gabe’s back arches as he finishes quickly and unexpectedly inside of you. It must’ve surprised him because his groans were loud and deep, his hips slowing and jutting into you with every wave of his orgasm, his mouth open and breath hot against your neck. You knew he was ashamed that he came before you and you reassured him as best as you could, running your hands gently up-and-down his body with slow, meaningful strokes.

“I love you, too,” he says, gasping your name as he came down from his high. “I love you, too.”

He repeats himself a couple more times as he softens up within you, pulling out only when he wasn’t so sensitive from post-orgasm. He slowly lifts his head so that his eyes meet yours. He smiles sheepishly and kisses your nose.

“Just so you know, Jesse was pretty upset when he found out I had a boyfriend,” you smile into a kiss.

“Please don’t ever mention his name while I’m inside you,” he groans loudly.

“Sorry.” But your laugh said otherwise.


	9. Ravens ~ Blackwatch!McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a motorcycle ride through the dusty desert after a spat with his colleagues, Jesse McCree accidentally hits a large, black-winged creature. Much to his surprise, the wings were attached to a beautiful woman. Guilt-ridden, he takes her to a secret cabin to care for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact that reader is a mutant of an aviary raptor, she is known to be vegetarian.
> 
> [No warnings. PWP. Mild Smut.]

Growing up in the desert was difficult, especially when everybody was afraid of you.

Large, black wings, darker than a raven’s and feathers longer than your hand curled around your body as you slept on the floor. Blankets surrounded you and you pulled your wings tighter to your body, scooping the blankets closer to your body.

That strange man with the accent. He had been taking extremely good care of you, much to your dismay. Then again, you had several broken ribs for the past eight weeks.

He often didn’t tell you what he did, but he sure talked a lot. He would bring you clean bandages and food from the city. He learned you loved Nano cola. He learned you _hated_ when he brought in meat. And he learned to not upset you.

Even though that the most prominent feature on you were your wings, your skin was tough and your fingernails were thicker than the average human’s, which allowed good leverage when you had to claw something. Or in McCree’s case, him. But for some reason, he kept coming back. He would sometimes be gone anywhere from a few hours to a few days, but would always return with cola and fresh bandages.

You’ve almost fully recovered, but this spot in the cabin had become your home—your nest, if you will. The blankets were soft and there was a fireplace that kept you warm. McCree had thatched the roof with old palettes so it no longer leaked. There was even a well in the back so that if you needed some water or to draw a bath, it was easy to do so. After you took a hot bath for the first time in your life, you knew you weren’t going to willingly leap into a cold river again.

McCree enters the cabin to see the circular bundle of black feathers as the sunlight streamed through the tiny window.

“Hey, darlin’,” he greets and he watches with awe as the feathers rustle loudly and shift slowly. He continues to watch, not daring to enter the room further to respect that this was your territory; another lesson that was learned. His reminder was a scar on his left arm next to his tattoo.

You lift your head slowly and make eye contact with him. When you make no motion of attacking, McCree smiles and walks toward you. Your eyes drift down to his hand that carries a six-pack of the green-and-pink Nano cola cans. He sees you eyeing them and hands you one once he gets close.

You nearly snatch it from him as you greedily pop the top and toss your head back, your eyes closing happily as you feel the fizzy liquid jolt your system.

“Easy there,” he chuckles. He bravely reaches forward and plays with your hair. You tilt your head toward the touch and allow him to pet you, licking your lips loudly as you sniff the air.

He brought in the smell of smoke from his cigar and musty. Your nose wrinkles as you huff loudly at him, your feathers fluffing up as he takes a seat beside you, clearly calling your bluff.

“You can get mad all you want,” he drawls, rolling his neck and you catch that it’s bruised. He winces and he covers it with his hand, taking one of the colas to “ice” the wound. “But what I do out of your realm don’t concern you.”

Realizing that he didn’t take your display of threat seriously, your feathers slowly calm down and smoothed out, though your brows remained furrowed at him. You quickly forget the digression as you realized you had more Nano cola to drink and continued sipping at your can, licking your lips between each sip.

“Yer disgustin’,” McCree huffs a laugh as he watches you drink. “Do you even leave your bed here while I’m gone.”

You don’t answer, but your wings fluff again and you eye the fireplace. His eyes follow your gaze to see empty shells of nuts and burnt skins of fruit that you had scavenged.

“I don’t condone stealin’,” he says. “But if you need somethin’, you gotta tell me.”

You eye him for a moment over your can before throwing the empty container into the fireplace. You look at the other cola in his hand that was being used as an ice pack.

“What?” He scoffs.

You lean forward onto your hands and slowly approach him on all fours. He leans back, his hand holding the cola to his neck lowering. He has his hand close to hip where his gun is, in case he had to defend himself. Again.

Instead of a large claw to the face, McCree watched with surprise as your fingers gently touched the bruise.

“H-hey!” He protests, but he doesn’t fight as you pull at his collar to observe the injury.

Without another word, you lean in quickly and your feathers make a loud rustle with the sudden jostle of movement. He gasps and his breath gets caught in his throat. He makes little noises, beginnings of words, but he couldn’t get them out. You shift your body, your lips pressing against the wound. You kept shifting, your thighs spreading so you can sit in his lap comfortably. His hands are hovering at your sides, unsure where to place them, unsure what was happening as you nestle your face into his wound, licking the skin.

He didn’t realize that your saliva could help with alleviating pain and healing wounds. Until now, of course.

Unsure how to show that he was grateful, his hovering hands slowly lower to your sides, gently holding your body, too afraid to do more.

Your wings wrap around him protectively as you finish your work. When you lifted your head, his hand clasped the back of your head and accidentally smooshes your nose back into his neck.

You let out a low growl of anger, but he doesn’t release his grip on you.

“Don’t,” he whispers huskily. His breathing is erratic. You feel something new pressing on your thigh.

“Don’t stop.”

Confused, yet amused, you continue gently kissing his neck, unsure if he was still in pain and was asking for healing, or if just wanted your attention.

Then, you caught that smoky scent again. With a growl, you jerk back and glare at him. His pupils are blown, his lips parted, and there was redness covering his cheeks. He searches your eyes, trying to figure out what the cause of your sudden temper.

“Oh,” he finally said. “Oh, shit. Yeah. I had a hamburger on the way here.”

The smell of that was flesh. Cooked flesh.

Your stomach churned and you felt your blood boil. You jolt up to your feet with a roar, your wings opening in anger. It flew debris and your blankets everywhere; dust and some particles of wood flew at McCree. He reflexively raises his arms, defending his face as he felt a splinter lodge itself into his elbow. He groaned; the worst spot possible for a splinter.

He sees you angry as you turn around and begin to flap your wings in irritation, looking for something to let out steam.

“H-hey!” He shouts, trying to catch your attention. “Easy there!”

His hands are raised before him as your wings loomed over his figure. The man was large; larger than you, but with your extra limbs, he felt dwarfed. Maybe that’s why he felt attracted to you.

“Whoa!” He cries out as your wings narrowly miss his head. He had learned early on that they packed a punch. “Whoa, hey!”

He whistles for your attention and your eyes snap to him angrily.

“You do not come to my home and stink up the place of the dead!” You roared at him, your voice gravelly from anger. 

“I’m sorry, ‘kay?!” He snaps. “I shouldn’t have done that, but I also shouldn’t be keepin’ you a secret!”

That caught your attention. Your tantrum slowed but your eyes narrowed in on him.

“I shouldn’t be keepin’ you a secret,” he echoes. “And I have no damn clue why I’m riskin’ my neck for you.”

Your wings lower. He continues with a heavy sigh and lowers his arms with your wings.

“My commander ain’t a patient man,” he tells you. “I work with dangerous people. A dangerous doctor. Do you know what she’ll do to you?”

You didn’t know what he meant, but his tone raises the hairs on the back of your neck. You remembered the times people and ominics alike had reached out their curious, grubby hands at you to poke and prod at your body to figure out what you were. Luckily you were never caught for long, but it gave you nightmares of it happening again.

“I just,” he sighs again. He takes a step closer to you and you don’t move. He takes it as a positive sign and approaches you slowly, his boots crunching against the debris you had scattered about in your many tantrums before this one. You’re more focused on the sound of his boots until two large hands caress your face.

“I just,” he tries again, his throat bobbing. “I don’t want nothin’ bad happen to ya.”

Your eyes narrow again in confusion until he suddenly brings his face close to yours. You’re shocked to feel two warm lips press against yours. It wasn’t necessarily pleasant; you didn’t reciprocate so it felt weird. His lips were chapped from windburn and his beard and mustache prickled your skin.

But it was his scent that caught your attention.

Past the smoky smell, you could smell that his endorphins and pheromones were rising. You shuddered as the smell triggered a response in your body, too. You felt warm, comforted, cared for. Something you have never felt before began to rise in your stomach. Your legs crossed and you liked the friction it gave. His soft sounds as he kept kissing you, encouraging to kiss him back, riled you up.

It wasn’t animalistic like you would see in the desert. He was soft. Gentle. Laying you down on your makeshift nest of blankets near the fireplace and cradled your body as best as he could.

You had never seen a man fully nude before, so watching him strip so quickly was quite the shock. His cock sprang up from his pants moments before it went out of view between your legs. You laid on your back, your legs wrapped around his hips as he entered you. He groaned loudly, praising you with loud whispers.

When you voiced your discomfort from laying on your extra limbs with the extra weight of a man riding into you, it was an awkward shift to get you on your stomach. You relaxed your wings so that the ends of them rested comfortably on the floor beside you, much like laying on your stomach with your arms out. McCree massaged the spot between your joints and you let out a purr before the moment was ruined for you when he kissed your back. You were ticklish there and you flinched, but that didn’t stop him from climbing back on top of you and sliding between your ass and down your legs to slip back into you.

In this new position, he was able to stoke the fire within your stomach, causing you to cry out in pleasure. The unfamiliar feeling of warmth and pleasure flooded your veins as the cowboy above you panted and groaned with each thrust, unable to hold back with how your ass moved with his thrusts. 

It didn’t take long for that warm coil of pleasure within you to burst. And when it did, your back arched against him and your toes curled, sending your hips back so that he was plunging deep inside of you. McCree, with the unexpected jolt of suddenly being balls-deep within you and your body clenching hard around him in your orgasm, arched forward with a loud, startled groan as he came in long, hot spurts.

He stayed within you for a few moments, letting the sensitivity of post-orgasm die down before slipping out of you. You sit up with a sigh onto your knees, your wings folding around your body as you felt odd after what just happened.

Instead of abandoning you like you had expected, McCree returned with his shirt to clean you off and a Nano cola. As you drank the fizzy beverage, he cleaned you up carefully between your legs before he retreated to the water bin in the back of the cabin to clean himself off. He returns just wearing jeans, his shirt now being soaked in the bin to wash.

You couldn’t help but eye that delicious line of hair that started at his bellybutton down behind his belt buckle.

“Why is your hair there a little different than the hair up there?” You point from his groin to his head. 

Suddenly, his face flushes again before letting out a nervous chuckle. 

“That’s, uh,” he rubs his neck. “That’s a story for another time.”

You shrug as you pull your own clothes back on, pulling your shirt over your shoulders and tying it in the back so you were still decent, even with giant wings in the way.

McCree settles down beside you and helps you tie the shirt. Instead of growling at him, you quietly allowed him to check the bandages over your ribs and you hear him hum.

“Looks like yer nearly fully healed,” he says quietly. “Yer bruises are yellowed and from what I saw when I was poundin’ into ya, your ribs don’t hurt anymore.”

You shake your head in response, confirming that you were almost done healing.

“Where you gonna go after that?” 

The question startles you. Sex shouldn’t have changed your plans to part ways after he did the right thing to heal you after he was the one who hurt you. You had the plan to slip out when you were ready, but you got too comfortable with the blankets and the steady gifts of cola.

“Wander,” you reply.

He thinks on your answer for a moment, crossing his legs and staring down at his boots.

“You ain’t much for words,” he chuckles. “But uh. If I may be selfish...”

“You already are,” you scoff. “You are lucky I have not killed you for running me over.”

“Right,” he feigns a laugh. He looks up at you until you meet his gaze. He looked disheveled and his skin was still a little sweaty from sex. He was a little flushed, but he should’ve calmed down by now. Unless he was embarrassed about something else.

“I want you to come see me every once in a while,” he says boldly. “Or I’ll stop by here. I’ll keep bringin’ Nano cola. Bring whatever you want. Just tell me. I just..I don’t wanna stop seein’ ya.”

You don’t respond for a long time, a pregnant silence falling between the two of you.

You don’t twitch, you don’t flinch, you don’t move except to breathe. McCree doesn’t tear his gaze his from you for one moment, allowing you to soak in the question. He knew he was asking a lot from you, so he was patient.

“I like you a lot,” he says huskily. He leans forward, holding your face. You turn to look at him and he places another kiss on your lips. This time, you reciprocate. This time, it felt nice.

“That’s a bad mistake,” you whisper against his skin.

“I know, Darlin’,” he huffs back. “I know.”

And he kisses you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. I’ve been on a Howl’s Moving Castle binge. I’ll be an angry bird man.
> 
> Also, I’m going to keep writing one shots until one of these end up being a good plot line because I have no idea where I’m going with all of my other works.


End file.
